


When Love Comes

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: Уже очень старый драббл, вспомнила что-то вдруг про него. 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Love Comes - фильм, в котором снимался молодой Дин.

Когда любовь приходит, она не спрашивает разрешения, не выбирает удобное время — просто заполняет твою жизнь до отказа. Так, что не хватает места для вздоха, для передышки, для размышлений.

Когда любовь уходит, дышать полной грудью почему-то всё равно не получается.

Он оставил всё первым, уехал, порвав эту связь, эти нити — или уже цепи? Он не хотел ждать, пока всё развалится само, он почувствовал себя ответственным и взрослым, принял важное и умное решение. Это было безнадежно. Расстояние в полмира, разные жизни, разные взгляды. Постель — это не главное в жизни, убеждал он молчащего Дина. Весь вечер молчащего. Это было невыносимо.

Постель — это не главное в жизни, после ночи наступает день, который требует от тебя совсем другого. Требует изображать обычного человека, простого парня с простыми и понятными жизненными ценностями, с симпатичной подружкой и планами на дружную ирландскую семью в недалёком будущем. Почему же так хочется спрятаться обратно в ночь, уехать куда-нибудь за полярный круг, где ночь длится полгода? На обратную сторону Луны — чтобы день не достал никогда.

Самолёт через три часа, смятая постель, табачный дым плывёт слоями — Дин не говорит ни слова, не возмущается, как бывало обычно. Дышит им — стараясь запомнить или пытаясь отравиться окончательно? Наглотаться так, чтобы больше никогда в нём не нуждаться. Их последняя ночь, плавно переплавляющаяся в бледное утро. Соблазн и отрава — ещё есть два часа, полтора, час… Они отрываются друг от друга за десять минут до приезда такси, Эйдан едва успевает плеснуть на себя душем и одеться. На груди, под мятой футболкой — шрамы. Нет, конечно, никакие не шрамы — просто царапины и красноватые пятна засосов, к возвращению в Ирландию они уже пройдут. И это лучше всего характеризует величину расстояния между ними.

Мировой океан. Эйдан закрывает глаза и сглатывает, когда закладывает уши. Самолёт плавно покачивается, и ему кажется, что это огромные слоны уносят его на своих спинах вдаль от Дина, а мудрая черепаха смотрит им вслед ничего не выражающим взглядом. Так же, как смотрел Дин вслед машине, увозившей его этим утром. Лишь на белом до голубизны виске билась жилка. Как маленький метроном — Эйдан молился, чтобы не сбился ритм.

Проходит месяц, потом два и три. Когда любовь приходит, она не узнаёт заранее твои планы, не заглядывает в твой ежедневник. Она просто заменяет собой всё.

Когда любовь уходит, пустое место почему-то не заполняется ничем. Эйдан точно знает, что выглядит нормально. Обычно. Так, как выглядит любой средний человек — но не он, Эйдан Тёрнер, «солнечный мальчик», как называл его Дин. Он старается поменьше попадаться на глаза фотографам и радуется старящему гриму в новом фильме.

Дин тоже выглядит обычно. Как самое обычное солнце. «Это ты украл мой свет» — хочется кричать Эйдану, когда он смотрит на фотографии. «Это я сам отдал его тебе» — хочется шептать позже, ночью. Постель — не главное в жизни, и он встаёт, встревожив Сару, уходит курить на улицу, в буйное цветение мая. А на том конце света сейчас наступает зима.

Любовь приходит незаметно, ступая лёгкими шагами. Случайно сводит их руки под столом, заставляет Эйдана уснуть на плече у Дина, заставляет Дина вырубиться на диване в трейлере Эйдана. Она усыпляет их бдительность, размягчает, расслабляет.

Любовь уходит с грохотом рушащихся надежд, эта лавина задевает всё, что попадается на пути — Сара становится мрачной, злится из-за ерунды, им всё труднее изображать семью. Они не спят ночами — выясняют отношения. Постель — не главное в жизни, говорит Сара. Не делай глупостей, говорит Сара, мы вместе уже так долго. «Долго — это лететь до Новой Зеландии», думает Эйдан — и кивает, ложится рядом, молчит, глядя на круглую луну в окне. Пытаясь представить, как живут счастливые люди на её обратной стороне.

Когда любовь приходит, она ласково гладит их кудри, спутанные на подушке. Она протягивает руку помощи в любом начинании — даже если что-то не получается, она не даёт огорчаться. Ведь главное, что она есть, а остальное неважно.

Когда любовь уходит… кажется, она никогда не уходит до конца — затаилась, словно убийца, за углом, чтобы воткнуть в горло нож воспоминаний, сожалений, мечты о несбывшемся. Она не гладит — а бьёт наотмашь, чтобы в момент перед глазами пронеслось всё, что хотелось бы забыть, от чего в груди тонко и надрывно тянет уже который год.

Эйдан смотрит на экран. Юный и прекрасный Дин О’Горман читает стихи. Полубессмысленные строчки, полурасплывшееся изображение. Это было так давно… Они навсегда останутся молодыми и красивыми на плёнках, на дисках, в файлах. Где-то там, в отрывке интервью, в размытой фотографии, в сворованном временем кусочке их жизни жива и их любовь.

 _Всё человеческое уходит_. Любовь уходит, уходит — как и память. Он уже почти не помнит лица Дина, если закрыть глаза. Только солнечный свет под веками рисует цветные круги. _Останься, моя безумная любовь_ , шепчет Эйдан. Полубессмысленные строчки, полустёршееся воспоминание. Слишком далеко до обратной стороны Луны, слишком долго лететь до Новой Зеландии, слишком много лет прошло. Почему же до сих пор так больно…

Когда любовь приходит, она остаётся навсегда.


End file.
